


Mama Ohno

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Arashi is taking a trip to Venice.





	Mama Ohno

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Ohno's birthday and the only aim was to show what an amazing Leader he actually is! Enjoy

“I can see the town. I can see the town!”, Aiba screamed and pressed his nose against the window of the airplane.

“Finally!”, Sho sighed, happy to be reconnected with the earth soon.

Nino yawned and stretched while he took his head away from Jun's shoulder who closed his book. Ohno was still snoring softly in his seat until Aiba shook him.

“Oh-chan, look! Venice! We're there!”, he exclaimed.

“Looks nice!”, Ohno commented and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “And it has a coast”, he realized then.

Jun looked at his leader in surprise. “You didn't know?”

“Well, you all agreed easily on this city, so I though it must be a nice one if you all wish to go there and I'm sure you wouldn't have accepted my suggestion”, Ohno explained and smiled sheepishly.

“Because we would have ended up at some lake in the middle of nowhere”, Nino replied and the others tried to hold their laughter. Ohno decided not to comment and therefore just pouted. He didn't mind at all where they would spend their week together. The important thing to him was THAT they were spending at least one week in the year together on a trip.

He had started this event two years ago and had realized that it strengthened the bond between the members while it was also good for their well-being as holidays were there to relax and think about other topics, but not work. So, when the four had decided to fly to Venice this year, he had just silently agreed.

When they were back with their feet on the ground, they all were happy, though for different reasons. Sho was tempted to kiss the earth when it was back under his feet, but could hold himself back in the last minute. Nino was delighted that they have been given free sandwiches when they got off the plane and Jun got excited because he has spotted a man who was wearing clothes that suited his image of Italian fashion (it later turned out that this man was French). Aiba was squirrelly jumping around, because he was excited to be in a different country and Ohno was just happy about the content faces of their band mates.

They wanted to use the bus to the inner city where their accommodation was situated. Sho and Jun had planned everything in detail and so they found out easily that the next bus was leaving in 15 minutes. It was enough time to buy a ticket on the nearby machine – so they thought.

The machine was talking to them in Italian. While Sho was trying to find out a way how to buy the ticket they wanted, Aiba was pushing all the buttons randomly, hoping that one would be the right one. Jun was searching in his dictionary for the words the machine was showing and Nino was rolling with his eyes at the scene. Nobody had realized that Ohno was gone and when he came back, the others looked at him in surprise.

“Where have you been?”, Jun asked, closing his dictionary after he couldn't find the necessary words.

“I bought us some tickets to the town”, Ohno replied, showing them the little papers.

“Eh?” Sho wasn't sure is he had heard correctly. “How did you get them?”

“I asked the woman over there and she sold them...” All four heads turned around, seeing a woman selling tickets to the crowd.

“It would have been too easy to ask her...”, Nino just said and took the tickets out of Ohno's hands who just smiled gently at his bandmate.

“Sasuga, Riida!”, Aiba said and looked at the oldest in amazement.

They followed the grumpy Nino to the right bus stop and got into the bus that would bring them to the town.

They had decided to book a holiday flat with three rooms. That way they were not bound to anyone and could take care of their food by themselves. However, it meant that one of them had to sleep alone in one room.

Before Ohno knew how it started, where quarrelling about who would sleep where.

“But I want to sleep in a room with Sho-chan AND Jun-chan!”, Aiba whined.

“It's impossible, Masaki!”, Sho tried to soothe him. “There are just two beds in one room!”

“And I don't want to sleep in a room with Sho because he snores too loud!”, Nino said and immediately Sho started to protest.

“I don't even snore!”, he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“You do!”, Jun joined the conversation. “But Nino is even worse because he talks in his sleep.

“Eh?!”, the accused screamed. “I've never realized!”

“That's because you're sleeping”, Aiba offered helpfully, but got only hit for his answer from Nino.

“Anou, guys”, Ohno finally said, stopping Nino. “How about we take turns? That way we can at least sleep together in the room with the person we really want to...”

The other four went silent, thinking about their leader's suggestion.

“I think it's a good idea”, Sho said and the others agreed.

“Fine!” Ohno was glad to have restored the balance again. “Then for this night, Jun and Nino will get one room and Sho and Aiba will take the other bedroom”, he decided and before somebody could complain he grabbed his luggage and brought it into his room.

 

As it was their first evening, they decided to go to a restaurant to eat Italian food. Jun and Sho were already informed about the best restaurants and guided the other three to one of them. Unfortunately, as this was really just an Italian restaurant, the menu was just in Italian, so Jun pulled out his dictionary once again and tried to translate it with the help of Sho. Aiba was reading the menu out loud, hoping that some of the words would sound familiar to him and Nino was watching the attempts of his friends.

Nobody realized that the waiter came to get their orders, so Ohno ordered the food by randomly pointing at some dishes. At some point in time Nino started to complain.

“It takes the waiter quite some time to come and get our orders!” Aiba stopped reading and Sho and Jun looked up from the dictionary.

“He was already here to take the orders, so I gave them to him”, Ohno informed them and enjoyed he surprised faces of his bandmembers.

“How did you know what to order?”, Sho asked. Ohno just smiled his gentle smile and shrugged.

“What did you order then?”, Jun asked. Ohno took the menu and showed them what he had picked.

“And what is this now?”, Aiba asked.

“That's a surprise!”, Ohno declared.

“He's just not telling, because he doesn't know it either”, Nino grumbled and was hit by Ohno under the table.

Being super curious now, the others waited for the food, which was brought some minutes later.

“Looks eatable”, Nino had to admit when the plate was placed in front of him.

“Pasta with seafruits!”, Sho smiled. “I wanted to try it!”

“It's tasty!”, Aiba said, his mouth already full with spaghetti. Jun just threw a look at Ohno who had already begun to cut his pizza with a light smile on his face. He didn't know if it was a coincidence or not that they all ended up with the food they liked, but whichever way, he was amazed by his Riida once again.

When they finally decided to leave the restaurant, Aiba, Sho and Jun had tested too much from the tasty Italian wine.

“Great! Those two over here guided us to the restaurant. I don't know the way back!”, Nino complained and pointed at Sho and Jun that were trying to prevent each other from falling down.

“Just take care of Aiba, I'll look after Jun and Sho”, Ohno said and grabbed the two men, pushing them into the direction of their flat.

Somehow, Ohno managed to remember the way back and decided to let the three sleep in Sho and Aiba's room, so they could wake up together with their throbbing heads.

“Look at them! Aren't they cute?!”, Ohno said, pointing at the three in bed. Sho was lying on his back, his arm around Jun's waist, who had his head on Sho's chest. They were both using just one half of the double bed. The other half was used by Aiba who was snuggled onto Jun's back, snoring softly against his neck.

“Very cute”, Nino murmured and pulled at Ohno's arm. “Let's go to bed, because this night I can have you only for me”, he added then and pulled Ohno to the other bedroom. The oldest let himself being dragged towards the bed, a gently smile on his lips. He was glad that all of his members found their way to their beds, so he could relax now and snuggle himself into Nino's embrace.

 

“My head hurts”, Aiba whined and massaged his temples. Ohno patted his shoulder friendly and put two huge cups of coffee in front of Jun and Sho, before he went to get the aspirin.

“Serves you right when you don't know your limits”, Nino remarked out of the kitchen.

“Stop being mean”, Jun screamed back. “At least you had Ohno just for yourself the whole night!”

After that comment, Nino stayed silent and Ohno came back with the aspirin that Aiba took gladly. While Aiba, Sho and Jun tried to get over their little hangover, Ohno and Nino went to buy some food for their next days. However, after lunch Ohno decided that it was time to go for a little walk and convinced the others to get dressed. They got out and walked aimlessly through the streets, looking at the old houses and admiring the artistic masks in the shop windows.

“Look!”, Aiba screamed and seemed to have forgotten about his headaches completely. “You can drive with the boat!” Jun shook his head in disbelieve over Aiba's excitement.

“Masaki, we are in Venice. Those are not called boats, but gondolas...”

“Can we take a ride with it?”, Aiba asked.

“No!”, Nino quickly denied and all four heads turned towards him. “I'm not good with boats”, he explained then.

“But on the canals are barely waves”, Sho argued.

“I still better don't get on it, because I don't feel like throwing up into the canals of Venice”, the small man replied and the others nodded understandingly. However, Ohno caught the sad look in Aiba's eyes and felt a warm wave catching his heart. Although Aiba really wanted to go for a boat-trip, he accepted Nino's condition without even one single word of complaint. Ohno felt very proud about his Aiba and therefore decided to make an offer.

“What do you think if I'll stay here with Nino and you three get on the boat?”

“It's a gondola”, Jun murmured reluctant.

“Is it really okay to leave you here?”, Sho asked, not really convinced about Ohno's suggestion.

“Of course it is”, Ohno destroyed his doubts. “I'm sure Nino and I can pass the time together nicely!”

With these words it was settled that Nino and Ohno would wait the hour the trip was taking and Aiba soon found a gondola that would take them. He waved at the two that had found a bench to sit on before he pushed Sho and Jun into the gondola and got in as well. They quickly disappeared behind the next corner and Ohno leaned back on the bench. He took a deep breath.

“Isn't it nice?”, he asked Nino who agreed and shifted closer to Ohno to enjoy the others warmth.

“Thank you for staying here with me!”

“It's nothing to thank for”, Ohno replied. “I enjoy staying here with you”, he added then and squeezed Nino's hand. Then, he let his eyes wander over his surrounding before they stopped at the surface of the water on which the sunlight was dancing. He kept watching the sparkling water and suddenly felt very relaxed and calm and could feel his eyes getting heavier...

 

“Nino~! Look what Jun bought for me!”, Aiba screamed as soon as his feet were back on the street. Nino stood up and came towards Aiba. He had been waiting for them to come back, because he was seriously bored. Ohno had fallen asleep a few minutes after the other three had left and Nino hadn't had the heart to wake him up when he was finally having the time to sleep to his hearts content.

So Nino had been looking around and was now sure that he knew every detail of the place by heart.

“Isn't it cute?”, Aiba asked him as soon as he was near enough to see the little armwirst on Aiba's arm. “It has our colours!”, Aiba explained and indeed, the armwrist contained yellow, blue, green, red and purple threads.

“It's really cute!”, Nino agreed. “And they bought it for you?”, he asked then.

“Aiba had spotted it from the boat...” “It's a gondola” “I'm sorry, Jun! Aiba had spotted it from the gondola and made the boatsman tun the boat “(”GONDOLA!”) to get on land to buy it”, Sho explained.

“Because it looks like a rainbow”, Aiba added and Nino nodded, as he could understand Aiba's wish to have it.

“Oh~! What's that?”, Aiba screamed and pointed at a group of people that were dressed in costumes and were just disappearing behind the next corner. “I want to see them”, Aiba screamed and went into the direction the people had vanished.

“It's amazing how his attention shifts from one thing to another in only a second”, Jun remarked before he followed Aiba.

They chased the group of people for a while until they stopped at a kind of market place and began to sing and dance to old Venetian music. They enjoyed the act until Sho suddenly gasped.

“What's up?”, Aiba asked, but Jun and Nino had also gotten big eyes.

“What? What?”, Aiba went on until it also hit him.

“Where is Ohno?”, Sho asked and gulped.

“We lost him”, Jun said, looking helplessly around.

“Wrong!”, Nino replied. “We forgot him!”

The looked at each other in disbelief until Aiba screamed. “What are we going to do now?”

“We go back to the boat stop!”, Jun said.

“It's a gondola stop”, Aiba threw in, but only received a warning look.

“Does anybody knows the way back?”, Sho asked shyly and after some seconds of thinking, the others shook their heads.

“We just rushed after this group of people, so I didn't pay attention to the way...”, Jun admitted and also Nino said that he had no idea bow to go back to the boat (excuse me, Jun, gondola) stop.

“We'll never find him again”, Aiba started to cry. While Sho tried his best to calm his band member, Jun and Nino were thinking of a solution.

“What would Ohno do...”, Jun thought aloud and looked at Nino. Suddenly, bot of their eyes grew wide. They looked at each other when they spoke at the same time.

“Call him!”

Sho and Aiba turned to them, Their faces changing from their currently worried expression into a relieved one.

“That's right! We should have thought about that earlier!”, Sho sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He saw several missed calls from Ohno and began to mentally scold himself for not paying attention to his phone, while he dialled Ohno's number.

“WHERE ARE YOU!”, Ohno's voice came out of the phone as soon as Sho had started the call.

“We don't know...”, Sho replied with a low voice. Ohno seemed to be very angry.

“What do you mean, you don't know?!”, he Leader asked, sounding still mad.

“We just followed a group of people and now we don't know which way to take back...”, Sho explained, feeling very miserable.

“I see...”, Ohno replied and Sho could tell that he was trying to find a way out. The others were waiting for Ohno's answer as well as they didn't had any good idea at all.

Aiba let his eyes wander around the place until he spotted the boatsman that had took them on his gondola earlier. He tugged at Sho's arm to point at the man and Sho's face lit up. He nodded to Aiba who quickly walked towards the boatsman. They saw him gesturing towards the man and after a few minutes Aiba waved at the other three to come to the gondola.

In the meantime, Sho had explained to Ohno what they were planning and that it seemed to work out now.

Ohno told him that he would wait for them at the stop and that he should call him again if anything unexpected happens.

“He'll take us to the stop where we started the other trip”, Aiba explained.

“We have to take the boat?”, Nino asked and already turned a bit green around his nose.

“I'm sorry, Kazu, but I don't see any other way”, Jun said. Nino sighed and got on the gondola. Jun took him into his arms immediately and Nino tried to concentrate just on Jun's smell and the sweet nonsense the other one was whispering into his ear.

Sho was still a bit sceptical about the whole thing. He wasn't sure if the boatsman understood them correctly, after all, Aiba didn't know a single word in Italian. However, looking around, Sho realized that they were at an area that they had passed through some hours ago as well and soon they saw the gondola stop where Ohno was looking out for them.

The closer they came to the stop, the worse they felt. There was their Riida waiting for them after they had forgotten him on the stop and then they even couldn't remember the way back.

When they got out of the gondola they all seemed to be a few centimetres smaller than usual and Aiba was on the verge of tears because he felt that bad. Even Nino wasn't really happy to be back on the land because he was feeling the worst of all as he had been the cause for Ohno to stay back and he just ran off.

However, as soon as Ohno spotted the four, he came rushing to them, pulling each member into a hug.

“I'm so glad you're back”, he said, looking at the four with a soft expression. “I was so worried about you”, he said and began to hug his member again.

“You're not mad?”, Aiba asked with a voice that showed a bit of fear.

“Not anymore”, Ohno answered. “I was angry for about five seconds after I realized that you were gone and then I got worried about you, so I tried to call you but nobody picked up. I felt so relieved when Sho finally called me because then I knew that you were still alive”, Ohno explained.

Although Ohno really didn't seem to be mad at them, the four still felt bad for forgetting about their leader.

“We were so lost without you”, Nino told the still gently smiling Ohno, falling into his open arms.

“I wouldn't have known what to do if we couldn't have found you”, Aiba sobbed and hugged Ohno, the small body of Nino pressed between their bodies.

“We're nothing without you”, Sho remarked and laid his arms around Ohno's and Aiba's waist. Jun came to the other side and grabbed and took Sho's hands to complete the group hug.

“We need you, Riida”, he whispered and laid his head onto Ohno's shoulders.

“Ma, ma”, Ohno tried to calm them down, but enjoyed the moment for a bit longer, before he softly tried to get out of their embrace. When he finally managed, he smiled at his four band mates, friends and soul mates.

“How about some ice-cream? My treat!”


End file.
